This invention relates to a tool which may be used to remove and replace the bearings of a Rzeppa or constant velocity type universal joint.
Front wheel drive automobiles generally include a drive shaft from the engine connected through a universal joint to a spindle that drives the wheel. A popular type of universal joint utilized with such front wheel drive vehicles is known as a Rzeppa or constant velocity universal joint. Typically a Rzeppa universal joint includes a cup with a projecting spindle. The spindle is attached to a wheel. A series of ball bearings are retained within the cup arranged in a series of radial pockets in the cup. A single ball bearing is retained in each radial pocket by means of a slotted ring and a hub. The hub typically includes a splined opening or passage for receipt of a splined output shaft from the engine. Usually the bearings are enveloped in a lubricant retained within the cup by a boot which fits over the cup and the splined output shaft from the engine.
From time to time it may be necessary to repack the lubricant or grease in the cup. In order to effectively do this, the universal joint is generally removed from the vehicle. The hub, ring and bearings are then removed from the cup. All the component parts are cleaned and the joint is then repacked with grease or other lubricant and reassembled. To effect this procedure, various tools are utilized. Typically the hub, ring and bearings are removed through the use of a hammer and brass chisel. The brass chisel, being relatively soft as compared to the steel parts forming the joint, will hopefully not damage the component steel parts of the joint when the chisel is used to separate the parts. The hammer and chisel are used to move the ring, hub and bearings relative to one another and relative to the cup. This particular procedure is somewhat time consuming and also requires acquisition of a skill with respect to disassembly and reassembly of a joint.
Thus, there has remained a need to provide a tool which can be utilized for the quick and efficient disassembly or assembly of a Rzeppa type universal joint.